Unnatural
by NaiveLove
Summary: I wasn't supposed to like my friend. I wasn't supposed to be falling in love with a boy. There was something seriously wrong with me. I was messed up. What made it even more painful was that it was clear that Mercutio would never like me back. Him and Romeo were always off chasing girls. I was the unnatural one. Why couldn't I be normal? Slash. Benvolio x Mercutio.


**Hello there, my friends! This past spring I read Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet in my English class, and I couldn't help but fall in love with the idea of Mercutio/Benvolio. I think they'd make an adorable couple, would they not? This is what my silly, freakish mind came up with. They should DEFINITELY be together. They're perfect. :P**

**Oh yeah, I didn't even bother trying to write this in Old English because, although I love reading it, I would have failed miserably at writing it, and who wants to do that? Haha. I hope you don't mind. Also, please ignore any stupid grammatical or spelling errors because I suuuuuuck at editing. So I'm quite sorry if there are any mistakes. **

****PLEASE do not bother me about this being slash. If you're going to be offended, please do not read my story. Thank you. (: ** **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Romeo & Juliet. Shakespeare does! **

"Benvolio." a smooth voice called out to me, and I jumped. I had been so immersed in my book that I hadn't noticed Mercutio approach me. I gave him a shy smile, putting the book down.

"Mercutio." I greeted him, picking up my journal. I began writing, and Mercutio sighed. I looked up, and was met with Mercutio close to my face. I jumped again in surprise. I couldn't help but blush lightly, he was so close. Mercutio's lips turned up into a small smile. The fire behind him in the fireplace illuminated his blonde hair, turning it a nice, golden color. His light blue eyes shone. He was beautiful. I couldn't help but blush further, at my thoughts. Mercutio's smile seemed to turn to a smirk.

"Dear boy, why are you all red?" Mercutio asked me, hands placed on either side of my head. I shrunk back into the big claw footed cushioned chair. I felt my eyes go wide, and I fidgeted. Mercutio smelled _so_ good. He was a breath away from me, his lips inches from mine. I could feel my heart beating so loudly that I was sure Mercutio could hear it. It would be a miracle if he couldn't. Mercutio had gone from standing, to his knees leaning against mine, very much invading my space. My breath caught in my throat, and Mercutio noticed, of course. He laughed throatily, and leaned in. I closed my eyes. Then, suddenly, the pressure was gone. My eyes snapped open, and Mercutio was across the room, laughing, almost in tears.

"You thought I was going to kiss you!" he chortled, on the floor. I was horrified. Beyond embarrassed. I threw my things on the floor, papers flying everywhere. I was angry. The heat bloomed madly across my face, my blush rising. I was infuriated, hurt, mortified. How could Mercutio be so cruel? I felt the hot, angry tears welling up behind my eyes, and I all but sprinted out of that part of the Montague library, hiding myself amongst the shelves on the other side. I tripped over a book lying on the floor, and went sprawling. I quickly sat up right, knees to my chest. I buried my face in my arms, trying hard not to burst into tears. I would never hear the end of this. My heart was beating wildly, and all I wanted to do was crawl under the floorboards and never face Mercutio again. Unfortuantely for me, Mercutio had other plans.

"Benvolio?" he called out, his voice serious. I hadn't noticed the lack of laughter on the other side of the room. I curled up into a tighter ball, squeezing my eyes shut even tighter. I couldn't breathe.

"Benvolio!" Mercutio called out my name again, and he sounded anxious this time. I lifted my head momentarily, and saw his silhouette standing at the end of the row of books. The fireplace was the only source of light in the room, and the cheery light didn't quite reach the far end of the library. Mercutio was coming towards me, and I buried my face into my arms again.

"Ben," Mercutio's voice was soft, using his nickname for me. My heart fluttered. God, there was something wrong with me. I wasn't supposed to like my friend. I wasn't supposed to be falling in love with a boy. There was something seriously wrong with me. I was messed up. What made it even more painful was that it was clear that Mercutio would never like me back. Him and Romeo were always off chasing girls. I was the unnatural one. Why couldn't I be _normal_?

"Benvolio, look at me, you idiot." Mercutio's use of the word 'idiot' was affectionate, and I almost smiled. Almost. I didn't look up at him, I was still too embarrassed. Mercutio sighed, and I heard him sit down next to me, leaning against the bookshelf. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I froze when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. What did he think he was doing? Did he think this was funny?

"_Benvolio_." long fingers squeezed my shoulder, and I shuddered. He needed to stop it. He had no _idea_ what he was doing to me. Mercutio sighed, a long sigh. "Benvolio," he continued, his voice sounded anxious again. He needed to stop saying my name like that! I clenched my arms tighter around my head. I wasn't going to look at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" his voice trailed off, and I stiffened. Didn't mean to what? Embarrass me to the point where I wanted to drop dead? Tease me? The tears welled up again. I sniffed. Mercutio's hand unlatched from my shoulder suddenly, at the sound of my whimper. This only made the tears flow faster. He thought I was an idiot. A baby. I was embarrassing to him. He was disgusted-

"Benvolio, look at me. _Now_." his voice was harsh this time, and I felt two hands shake my shoulders; he was in front of me now. His chest was pressed up against my knees. My heart stopped. He was so _close_, and it was killing me.

"Mercutio, _please_." I begged him, my voice small. "Please, _please_ leave me alone." my voice was muffled due to the fact I had myself in a death grip. Mercutio laughed humorlessly.

"Ben, I'm not leaving." he said, fingers digging into my shoulders. I flinched. "Now, look at me." when I didn't move, Mercutio made an impatient noise. "Benvolio, I really didn't mean it." he whispered, his voice close. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I was only joking around. You know you're one of my best friends. I would never mean to hurt you." his voice was soothing, but the words broke my heart. Mercutio didn't know it, but he had just confirmed what I didn't want to hear. Of course it was a joke to him, it was Mercutio. I was his best friend, I wasn't anything more. I was a fool if I thought I could change that, too. My face contorted in pain, and I whimpered again, just wishing to die.

"Ben, I'm so, _so_, sorry. What else do you want me to say? I wish you weren't so sad." my head snapped up at that, and I glared at him. Mercutio looked shocked at my angry expression, and tear streaked cheeks.

"Just get out of here, Mercutio." I snapped, pulling my knees closer to my chest. "Just leave me alone!" I looked at Mercutio once more before averting my eyes to the ground. He looked shocked and hurt. He was silent for a while, and I looked back up at him. A nervous expression was painted across his face. Why was _he_ nervous? I didn't speak to him, just curled back in on myself. Couldn't he just let me be? He was making me feel worse by the second.

"Benvolio…" he trailed off, his voice soft. My heart fluttered involuntarily.

"Stop saying my name like that…" I pleaded with him, eyes wide. Mercutio snapped his mouth shut, biting on his lip. A light blush crept up into my high cheek bones, and I couldn't help but stare longingly at those lips.

"How would you like me to say your name then?" Mercutio said, the ghost of a smirk wafting across his lovely lips. I just stared at him, wide-eyed. Mercutio's smirk grew, and he leaned forward on his knees, and I gulped, leaning away.

"Mercutio." I warned him, narrowing my eyes.

"_Oooh_, _Benvoliooo_…" he gasped breathily, closing his eyes, the smirk still plastered on his mouth. I glared at him as my heart sped up again. There were butterflies in my stomach as he leaned in even closer. "Would you rather I say your name like _that_?" he whispered slyly, his mouth inches from my ear. _Why _was he torturing me like this? I could barely breathe as I answered.

"N-N-no." I said, gasping wildly when he buried his face into my neck, inhaling deeply. I froze, as he moved up my neck slowly, burying his face in my hair momentarily. I mewled, my hands resistant on his ribs. "M-M-Mercutio…" I stammered, my heart about to explode. "Wh-what are you doing?" he pulled away from me, at my words, but kept close to me. His eyes fluttered closed as he spoke, with a sigh.

"Lord, Benvolio, you smell heavenly." he moved closer to me, if that were even possible, inhaling the scent of me, again. I sat rigidly, my mind going into overdrive. Why was Mercutio _doing _this to me? He had made it very clear that I was nothing more than a friend to him. He had admitted it. Did he enjoy torturing me? Toying with my emotions? His nose was buried into the crook of my neck, and I gasped softly when his teeth grazed the sensitive skin there. Mercutio backed away again, smirking. I looked at him, my eyes about to burst they were so wide, and I wrapped my arms around myself again. My eyes welled up with tears, spilling over onto my hot cheeks. Mercutio looked startled by my reaction, leaning in again.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered, and he sounded tortured himself. "I'm sorry if I scared you…I promise…I'm sorry…I thought…" he looked embarrassed now, hiding his eyes from me.

"Mercutio, I can't take it." I said in a strained voice, trying to control the tears. "I know you don't love me, so _please,_ stop. It hurts too much…" I trailed off, burying my face away again.

"_What_?" Mercutio was close to me again, and I shrunk away. I couldn't look at him. "You think…_I_ don't love _you_?" Mercutio sounded incredulous, and he laughed darkly. "Benvolio, you _moron_." he whispered, "How could I not love you?" he was in disbelief. I shook my head at him, a few curls swinging in front of my eyes.

"No, Mercutio." I whispered, shaking my head. "You don't understand me…I mean more than just a fr-," Mercutio cut me off softly with his lips, and I froze in surprise. Mercutio froze too, unsure if he had made a wrong move. Luckily for him my face split into a grin, and I nearly tackled him to the ground in sheer joy.

"Oh, Mercutio!" I cried, kissing him back. Mercutio laughed underneath me, pulling me down ontop of him. I hugged him so tightly, it seemed he could barely breath. But he didn't complain. He rolled me upright, shoving me into the bookshelf, so that my back was pressed slightly painfully into the spines of the heavy books. The heavy shelf teetered slightly, which shows just how forcefully the boy threw me into it. A book from the top shelf fell, nearly smacking Mercutio in the head. Mercutio was nearly sitting in my lap, his fingers deftly sorting through the dark curls atop my head. I couldn't seem to get over the taste of his mouth. It was better than I ever could have imagined. Mercutio sighed softly against my lips, and I quickly recovered his mouth with my own, kissing him fiercely. I couldn't get close enough to him. My arms clenched around his neck tightly, kissing every inch of his mouth, before moving to his cheeks, and nose, and fluttering eyelids. He was perfect. Mercutio pulled his lips away with a slight popping noise, and I was momentarily confused. Why did he stop? And then I felt the most glorious sensation I had ever felt. Mercutio's lips had trailed down my jaw line, down my neck, until finally resting at my collarbone. I gasped and shuddered in delight as he kissed there, sucking and biting playfully. I moaned quietly, my fingers getting tangled up in his silky blonde hair.

"_Mercutioo_…" I panted, my breathing shaky. His hands clenched tighter into my hair at the sound of his name. My hands were gripping his hips tightly, digging into him. He savaged my neck and collarbone thoroughly, moving away to look me in the face, smirking. I was gasping for air, my chest heaving. He raised an eyebrow and I blushed, averting my gaze. Mercutio's lips were swollen, but he brought me into another kiss. He was so good at this, and I….wasn't. I was too inexperienced. I had jumped head first into this. I was nervous that I would be bad at it. Mercutio certainly wasn't. I jumped in surprise, fidgeting, as Mercutio's hands slowly unwound themselves from around my waist and inched along my inner thighs. I was practically bursting with anticipation, and slight nervousness. I wasn't used to this. I blushed deeply when Mercutio grabbed me there, eliciting a loud, involuntary moan from me. Mercutio snorted slightly at my embarrassment, his eyes twinkling as he looked at me. I felt like my face was on fire as he kissed me softly, his right hand never leaving my crotch. His left hand snaked back up my body, clutching my dark, silky curls in a fist.

"Relax, Benvolio…" he whispered in my ear, his right hand pressing into me. My breath caught in my throat, a low gasp catching on my lips. Mercutio kissed my jaw furiously for a moment, before looking me in the face again.

"Benvolio?" a voice that wasn't Mercutio's called out my name, and I froze. Mercutio all but jumped away from me, looking scared. Romeo appeared by the shelf, looking suspicious. "What were you two _doing_ back here?" he asked. I fidgeted slightly, rising to my feet.

"Mercutio was just helping me try to find a book." I answered him, smiling softly at my cousin. Romeo still looked hesitant.

"Really?" he asked, looking dubious. I felt him staring at my ruffled hair and swollen lips, and I hoped it was too dark for him to actually _see_ me.

"Oh, here it is Benvolio! I found it!" Mercutio exclaimed, rising to his feet, a thick book clutched in his hand. I put my hand out in confusion, but Mercutio swept right past me. "_See_, Romeo?" Mercutio asked, biting his lip and smirking. "Here's the book he was looking for." Romeo glanced at the cover and then gave me a strange look.

"Why were you looking for a book on _cohabitation_?" he asked me, looking confused. I shot Mercutio a death glare, who was biting back laughter.

"Mercutio!" I whined. Mercutio just laughed.

"You _know _you love me." Mercutio said slyly, and I just grinned. I couldn't disagree to that.

**Review, my lovelies! I'd love to hear what you thought about this! (:**

**Ohh, and let me know if you'd like for me to add another chapter; which would be this same scene in Mercutio's POV! I think that'd be cool! :P**


End file.
